


Bound Together

by Writing a Better Life (WABL)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WABL/pseuds/Writing%20a%20Better%20Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Niall feels like being knotted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound Together

Liam woke to a hand on his cock, a body pressed against his side, a mouth worrying the skin of his neck, and an absolutely intoxicating smell. He inhaled deeply. _Niall_ , his nose told him. Not Niall-in-heat though, just normal Niall, fresh from sleep himself, his hand now stroking Liam slowly. Liam moved his hand into the mess of blonde hair, scratching lightly at Niall’s scalp.

“Morning,” he murmured.

Niall hummed and swung his leg over Liam’s hips, pulling himself across to straddle him properly. “Good morning.”

Niall kissed him, his hand still reaching behind him to work on Liam’s dick. Liam was breathless by the time Niall pulled away, and his heart almost gave out as Niall leaned into his ear and whispered, “wanna knot me?”

Liam pushed Niall’s shoulders up off of him, peering at him. He wasn’t flushed, and he didn’t smell like it, but, could he be?

“Are you going into heat?” He asked.

Niall chuckled and leaned forward again, his neck brushing across Liam’s nose, “you know I’m not.” He let go of Liam’s dick and took his hand, pulling it towards his arse and guiding one of Liam’s fingers easily inside himself, “I just want you.”

Liam groaned, this was a new side to Niall. Well, sort of. They’d been on a few dates, and Liam had decided to surprise Niall one day, make a romantic gesture, so he’d shown up at Niall’s place without calling, on the worst possible day. The door had been unlocked, so he’d just walked in. The smell had hit him instantly. He’d found Niall on the bed, the sheets tangled around him, his body red all over and sweating. He’d practically jumped on Liam when he saw him, pulling him towards the bed, begging him. And Liam, he _couldn’t_ resist. He’d tried, half formed doubts and reservations falling from his lips as Niall tugged off his clothes, pulling their bare skin together, opening his legs for Liam. It was the first time Liam had knotted anyone.

When Niall had returned to his senses, things were incredibly awkward for weeks. Then Niall had called Liam and asked him to come over, told him that he was going into heat again, that he needed Liam again. And it went the same; Liam got to Niall’s and within a few minutes was pressing into him. The next morning, as Liam had tried to slip out without Niall noticing, Niall had whispered that he was sorry, that he shouldn’t have made Liam do that. Liam had pretended not to hear, but after a few days realised that they were both being as stupid as each other. So he’d called Niall and explained that he’d thought he’d taken advantage of Niall, which was why he’d snuck out. The couple of weeks after that had been great, and when Niall had asked Liam to come over and help him out again, he hadn’t left.

But Niall had never asked Liam to knot him when he wasn’t in heat, which was why Liam stared blankly at him for a few seconds before Niall added, “ _all_ of you.”

Liam surged forward, rolling the two of them over. He kissed Niall harshly as he reached a hand down, slipping two fingers inside of him. He didn’t need the prep, but Liam relished the opportunity to tease him. When Niall was in heat, Liam knew that it was almost painful for him not to be fucked, and Liam would hate to cause him pain (it had nothing to do with the pain his own cock felt the second he smelled Niall like that). But now, as Liam pressed against his prostate, giving him just a hint of what was to come, Niall’s eyes were fluttering in ecstasy. He was biting his lip, so Liam pushed in another finger. He was rewarded with a moan.

“I could probably make you come from just my fingers, yeah?” Liam whispered.

“Don’t you fucken dare,” Niall drawled, his hands clutching at Liam’s back, pushing them closer together.

Liam dropped another kiss to Niall’s lips and pulled his fingers out. He lined himself up at Niall’s entrance and slid in effortlessly. Niall let out a sigh as Liam bottomed out, then hummed in pleasure as he began fucking him with long, dragging thrusts. Niall’s nails dug further into Liam’s skin, clawing down to his hips, trying already to hold Liam inside of him. Some primal reflex of Liam’s kicked in at that point, rebelling against the idea that Niall was in control. He slammed into him hard, pounding him against the mattress. Niall’s hands fell away, tangling in the sheets as his body shook with the force of Liam’s thrusts.

Liam could feel his knot swelling now, and with each thrust Niall was stretched just a little further. He was practically boneless now, his hands pushing ineffectively at Liam’s shoulders, pleading. Liam understood, and he wanted to please Niall, so he rolled them over again. He firmly pulled Niall’s hips down, burying himself inside. His knot was fully blown, but he moved his hips in circles as he grabbed Niall’s cock. Within a few quick strokes, Niall was spurting across Liam’s chest, his mouth open wide in a wordless cry. As Niall clenched around him, tying them together, Liam came with a groan. Niall collapsed against his chest, biting into his shoulder as Liam shot into him. Liam’s dick continued to pulse inside Niall, and the blonde let out a keening noise. Liam grabbed his dick again, pumping him shakily through another orgasm.

It was more peaceful than when Niall was in heat, he wasn’t begging Liam to make him cum again and again, and neither of them were the sweaty messes the overactive hormones made them. Niall took Liam’s face in his hands and kissed him lightly. That was how they spent the next ten or so minutes, exchanging sweet kisses and giggling, and occasionally letting slip a little moan as Niall moved on Liam’s knot.

As he felt Liam begin to slip out of him, Niall murmured, “I like it better like this.”

“With you on top?” Liam joked.

Niall let out a short bark of a laugh, “No … when I’m not in heat. It’s … nicer.”

Liam hummed his agreement, lowering his hips from Niall’s and pulling him more comfortably across his chest.

“When I’m in heat,” Niall continued, his voice still low, “It’s such a relief, but I never really feel it. Everything’s always so fuzzy.”

“Yeah,” Liam agreed, “It’s always just a massive blur. I’m glad you like it Ni, that it’s not just your hormones.”

Niall chuckled, rubbing his nose against Liam’s, “I love _you_ Liam, your cock’s just a bonus.”


End file.
